Standard caliber bullets have maximum ranges over distances of kilometers. However, firearm training ranges using such ammunition do not have such considerable area and rely on much shorter target ranges. The Department of Defense, military units, law enforcement and commercial range have specified rules of safety for ranges which require space far beyond the distance between shooter and target. This space not only includes the individual shooting ranges, but also safety fans or shortfall zones, parking areas, and various structures. However, government agencies and commercial entities typically are limited to their existing footprint, and therefore available ranges are limited. Department of Defense, military units, and law enforcement require rigorous training schedules. Limited range availability places constraint on these schedules. There is a desire to add more ranges, but the availability of the space that is required under safety guidelines is limited within the land footprints that are available.
It is desirable to develop and use bullets with limited range to accommodate the limited range area available.
It would further be desirable to provide a design for such ammunition which provides realistic training or recreational use at limited or enclosed ranges, but wherein the ammunition has a limited and predetermined range to increase the available arenas for training.
Accordingly, there is a need for projectiles that can be prepared to limit the effective range of the projectile while capable of maintaining realistic performance.